


Youngblood drabble

by Hurleyvxv



Series: Youngblood Drabble [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, M/M, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyvxv/pseuds/Hurleyvxv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last word Pete hears before he slips away is /I’m sorry/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicide and very very many mentions of blood.   
> I wrote this as a prediction before Part 9 of the Youngblood Chronicles came out, and I ruined so many lived with this.
> 
> Read with caution.
> 
> There are actually VERY many more of these- they'll be posted along with this one, with variations of "ships" and such (as in....Like. Subtle mentions of trohley or peterick or something).

I’ve been thinking: What if Pete and Patrick are the last two left?

And just when Pete thinks Patrick’s demon side is gone, Patrick is triggered and he changes back- he hurts Pete, doesn’t know he does it, and no matter how hard his good side fights back against his demon side, it can’t win.

He can’t stop his demon side from killing Pete- he has to watch as this monster murders his best friend in cold blood, his good side trying to fight back against his demon to try and at least _stall_ to say goodbye to Pete before his eyes slip shut, and he goes into the light.

 

The last word Pete hears before he slips away is _I’m sorry._

 

But,  _Patrick changes back._ He changes back and he sees the blood, the damage he’s done, and he doesn’t even know  _how_  it happened or  _why_  it happened. He just knows that he needs to get rid of the demon, and he needs to do it  _quick_ , otherwise he’ll cause more pain- more death, more suffering. 

So he does. 

The same way Pete went- a hook to a throat, hit the floor, stare at the ceiling rekindling last thoughts before slipping away into the light, listening for Pete’s voice, anything to make sure that Pete is right beside him; to make sure his best friend is there with him in his last moments before he bled out and slipped into unconsciousness.

He walked into the light a couple minutes later to open the door to find Pete, Andy, and Joe waiting for him on the other side of it.


	2. Youngblood Drabble: Joe's Going Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe swore he could hear the familiar tune of "Rocket Man" while he and Louis walked into the white light at the end of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe's part of the drabbles, Joe/Andy up next.

_Joe’s going up._

 

On an elevator, no doubt. The white light is right above him, and he reaches for it, but everything goes red. He gets confused, looks around, sees the kid from the bike gang in a tux and he starts backing away.

The kid gives him the most menacing look and presses a button, opening a door in front of him- the room is all red, but Joe can see quite a few people dancing around in it, on poles and on tables, and he’s thrown from the elevator the next second, sent tumbling across the floor as he hits a Blackjack table, the sound of glass and plastic shifting on top. 

He gets up to find a pair of sunglasses, cigarettes, and a beer bottle waiting for him, along with an empty chair, and a couple of girls sitting around and staring at him, motioning him over.

Joe shakes his head and turns around to open the bottle and put on the sunglasses, taking a swig before turning around and spotting Tommy Lee sitting in a throne (most likely a throne, who knows), and the cigarette he’d put in his mouth just  _drops._

 

The next few hours had been spent kissing ass and most likely taking names, playing guitar and reuniting with Louis, and giving him some supreme neck scratches until the girls flooding around him leant down and whispered, “time to go, Joe. Your time here is up.” and lead him and Louis up through a door with a white light at the other end of the hallway, and the girls disappeared past that point.

Joe could swear he heard the familiar tune of  _Rocket Man_  as he and Louis walked into white, and Joe opened the door at the end of the hall to walk into a mansion flooded with nothing _but_ white. 

He’d decided,  _maybe being dead isn’t so bad after all._


	3. Youngblood Drabble: Heaven is Boring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe misses Andy while wandering around the rooms in Heaven with Louis in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabble! Way way more coming up soon in another collection, starting with Van days!FOB and such.

_Heaven is boring._

Joe thinks,  _I’m glad Louis is here with me, but I don’t want the other guys to join me just yet. Maybe Andy made it, maybe he escaped like he promised he would before I died in the hospital._

He gets up and trudges around the mansion with his dog in tow, looking up and listening to the familiar tunes of Elton John floating around, shaking his head.

_If Tommy Lee is the Devil, then I’m guessing all the Sir Elton John floating around here is dropping the hint that he’s God. It wouldn’t be surprising, but I haven’t found him yet, so who knows. He may be this guy’s favorite singer._

Joe sighs and shakes his head to open another door and head into another room to explore the mansion he’d come to a couple days (years?) before, finding illusions of his friends in every room he walked into, most of them being of Andy.

He sighs longer this time, dropping his head to walk out the door, shutting it behind Louis as he trots out behind him.

_Joe misses Andy._

Of course he’d miss his best friend, they’d talked about everything- about his OCD, about Marie, about moving into a bigger studio a couple months before all this even happened.

He stands on top of the staircase with his hand over his eyes, not noticing the handle on the door turning, the door cracking, Andy walking in in all-white, just as he had been.

 

Andy is confused, he didn’t think this place even existed, other than when he and Joe talked about it possibly existing on some other existential plane when Joe was fucking high out of his mind and having some epiphany, but.

_It actually existed._

 

Joe had still been standing on the stairs with his hand over his eyes when he’d heard someone exhale and take a step, and his hand flew off his eyes as soon as he’d heard it.

_Andy._

Andy was here?

 _Why_  was he here?

Joe rushed down the staircase as fast as his legs would carry him, stopping a few stairs from the bottom to see Andy’s neck cut open, making him stop short and almost trip over one of his own feet.

"Andy?"

Andy snaps around, jumping when he finds Joe standing beside him.

"Joe?"

"How the hell did you end up here?"

"I- I don’t know, I don’t really remember. I think I was protecting Pete until some of those girls that caught us came up from behind me and cut my throat open," Andy shakes his head. "I don’t really remember what exactly happened, but. I’m here, now. At least I think."

Joe shakes his head too, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder, beaming at him.

"Well, since you’re here, I think I should tell you."

Andy’s eyebrows furrow.

"Tell me what?"

"Tommy Lee is the Devil, and guess who God is?"

"I’m guessing with all this music of his playing…." Andy starts, before Joe pulls him into a desperate hug, squeezing him to a point where it could leave bruises.

"You’re right, pal. You’re absolutely right."


End file.
